Stay together for the kids
by Fang's penpal
Summary: Fang gets mad, and does something terrible. Loosely based off of Blink 182's Stay together for the kids. Can't tell you much more. Mild swearing and physical abuse. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay together for the kids.**

**Yea, I know, I'm not the most well known for my dramatic writings. Its just that, I listened to Stay together for the kids by Blink 182, and it made me think of Fang, Max and the flock.**

**Split personality: that song is so sad…**

**Fang's POV **

I blew it… I totally screwed it up with Max… and with the kids. I can't believe. I still just can't believe. It was all a blur. First, Gazzy decided to pull a prank. He decided to put a mini bomb in the coffee machine, so that when I made coffee, it would explode. It would've been funny. I would've laughed. I mean, what's not funny about coffee exploding all over you. To bad the machine was made of glass.

It exploded.

Coffee and glass blew up all over the kitchen.

I acted instinctively and covered my eyes with my arms. It felt as if a thousand flaming arrows shot into my arms, what with the glass's sting being aided by hot coffee and the explosion of a small bomb. Blood was every where. My arms looked as if I had dipped them in a pool of crimson liquid. I'm not exactly sure why, maybe the built up stress, or that I had spent al lot of money to buy the coffee machine so me and Max could stay awake during ling flights, but I totally saw red. I raised my arms in the air as I yelled;

"GAZZY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!"

He had run off crying. I loved Gazzy as a little brother I never had. How could I have done that?! I don't know what had gotten into me. But, apparently, crazy me wasn't done with ruining my life just yet. Max came in. Apparently she had heard me yell. Who hadn't?

"What the hell is up with you Fang?!" She sneered. "You know Gazzy didn't mean too!"

And then, at that very moment, I ruined my life forever. I did something, something so terrible I'll never forgive myself She was the amazing, incredible, and fearless Maximum Ride.

And I hit her.

_Hard_.

And worse, Angel was watching.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I had just done…

And in front of Angel, the cutest, most pure little girl I had ever known.

Max was just as speechless. Maybe even more so.

But Angel… It looked as if her little heart had broke.

We stood there for a mere five seconds, yet it seemed like days.

Then, out of nowhere, Max shoved me back.

"C'mon Angel." She said in a hushed voice, looking at me like I was some scary wild beast. She turned to Angel and took her hand. "Let's go."

I and there I stood. Max left. Angel left. I stood there. Just stood. I hung my head in shame.

And now I am here, in my room. Standing. Hanging my head in shame.

**The Gasman's POV**

I thought it would be funny. Y'know, make something explode all over Fang. I didn't know it'd be _glass_.

It was all so surreal.

_**BOOM!**_

It happened like that.

Boom.

Glass flew across the room, slicing into the flesh of Fang's arm. I thought for a second Fang might start crying. I know I would've.

I went over to Fang to beg for forgiveness, but I don't think he was in the forgiving mood.

I saw his face turn a deep red, redder than the blood dripping down from his arms.

"GAZZY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!"

He screamed at me.

I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. This was not the Fang I knew. The Fang I knew was calm and cool. This Fang scared me. So I ran. I ran straight into my room and cried.

**Angel's POV**

Max loves Fang. Fang loves Max. I don't understand!! Why? Why did he hurt her? Why?

"What the hell is up with you Fang?!" She had sneered. "You know Gazzy didn't mean too!"

I knew that she was just protecting the Gasman. Fang knew it too. So then why? Why?!

I sat there and cried as Fang slammed his fist into Max's face. I tried to read his mind, but it was all red and blurry.

Then they saw me. I was afraid. Maybe Fang was going to hit me too.

He just stared.

We just stood. All three of us, just standing there.

Then Max shoved him. Right into a wall.

She turned to me.

"C'mon Angel." She said, taking my hand and sneering at Fang for a last time.

"Let's go."

**Max's POV**

I heard Fang yell, then Gazzy run into his room, crying.

I came into the kitchen to see a Fang heated my with rage and drenched in blood.

"What the hell is up with you Fang?!" I had sneered. "You know Gazzy didn't mean too!"

Then, he did something so very un-Fang-like. He hit me. In the face. It hurt like hell, but I tried to keep my cool.

And then I spotted Angel, tears welling up in her eyes. Poor thing.

I shoved Fang. How could he? Who was he now?

"C'mon Angel." I said, taking Angel's hand and giving Fang a look of fright, sorrow, and disbelief.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make a second chapter to this story for no apparent reason I can think of. Been a while since chapter one, who knows how it'll do.**

**Thanks to all for reviewing. **

**(Fang's POV)**

I sat on my bed for an hour, staring at the wall. Just staring. I felt stupid. What had happened before, it was so… strange. Like, priest-in-a-boxing-match strange.

It wasn't just that I hit her. Max was unbreakable. She was perfect. It was the rage I felt. The rage that led me to drive my fist into her face. So what if Gazzy had done something stupid? He did stuff like that all the time. Nothing new.

What scared me the most was the fact that I could do it again. I could let loose, lose my temper, and seriously hurt someone. I hated it. Hated the fear I felt for myself. Of myself.

I thought about getting up, walking outside, making some sort of apology to Max, but the thought of even making contact after what I had just done washed the notion away. No, more like drowned it in a sea of regret and self hatred.

I put my head in my hands and sighed deeply. A long, exasperated sigh that quickly turned into a startled gasp as a knock sounded at my door.

**(Max's POV)**

I hate to admit it, but I was really shaken up. Fang, of all people, raise a hand towards me was just something I couldn't wrap my head around. A fanged, clawed wolf man with only one purpose on this earth; to kill me? Fine. A twisted mutant created by a sick and maniacal experiment? Fair enough. A demon from the fiery depths of hell? Whatever.

Each would've been immensely easier to deal with than Fang. He's always been there for me, behind me one hundred percent through everything. Coming from him, it felt like it breezed through my skin, through my muscles, and directly into my heart. After all, who in this entire world was I most vulnerable? No prize for guessing that one right.

I got up slowly. Carefully. It felt as if my body was twice as heavy. I got up, walked through the open doorway, and started down the hall. I noted to check up on Angel, who was heartbroken, and Gazzy, who was trying to console her, though he himself was pretty shaken up, poor kid.

Finally, after the long trek down the hallway, I reached the room on the end. Fang's room. Slowly, ever so slowly, I raised my hand up, balled my fingers into a weak fist, and tapped clumsily at the wooden door.

**Sorry it was so short, I'll update soon as possible. **

**I had to stop writing. I'd never imagined how hard this'd be. I'll be fine in a few minutes, though, don't worry. More soon! **


End file.
